


[路罗]偷吃

by laskyy47



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, after PH island
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。PH岛结束后，桑尼号飘摇航行的一个晚上，路飞一如既往的饿了。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 3





	[路罗]偷吃

————ph岛事件结束后，桑尼号上————

已经是晚上了，桑尼号飘在海波上，特拉法尔加罗在甲板上靠着，他还没有睡。

帽子拉下来遮住眼睛，他的身边只靠着一把鬼哭。

罗在想这次的计划，想工厂的位置，想一切不稳定的因素，当他想到多弗朗明哥的时候，心里莫名的添上了几许不安。

“啪哧！”

<这种声音……是草帽当家的？>

罗听见路飞走过来的细微声响。

“真是的，特拉男居然睡在甲板上！害我找了好久啊！”声音有故意放低，是异常的谨慎语气。

“什么事啊，草帽当家的……“罗抬起帽子，无奈的发问。

“嘻嘻，特拉男醒着啊，那就好说了！喂喂！特拉男的能力，是能够转移物体的吧！”

“……”

“山治那家伙！每晚都给冰箱上锁啊！真是超~不方便！害的我肚子好饿啊~”路飞压着声音愤愤然的说。

“知道了…草帽当家…给你拿点吃的就好了吧。”

“呜哇~可以吗~同盟真是好啊~”

看着路飞脸上瞬间咧开的大号笑容，罗无奈的站起身来。

“room……”大概还是知道草帽团冰箱的位置的，但是用什么换进去呢？

罗忽然想恶作剧一下。

“咦？哇啊！”最终换进去的是路飞，与此同时，罗的身边多出一些饭团来。

<都怪草帽当家的……害得我都有点饿了……>

“喂！特拉男！我吃完啦！可以了哦~”

路飞笑着大喊，声音大概全船都听见了。

“啊？怎么了？路飞你在偷吃东西吗！”这是山治的声音。

“喂！路飞！吵死了！”这是娜美的声音。

之后陆续传来许多声音，看来路飞这一下大概是把全船的人都吵醒了。

<糟了！>

“room！”

于是路飞和罗被一起转移到了高高瞭望台上，可是刚刚被转移过来的时候，路飞就两手一伸，一把抱住了罗，再加上瞭望塔实在是一个很小的空间，两个人摔在那里，好像哪里被卡住了，移动起来竟也觉得很困难。

<啧…草帽当家身上真冰……>

“嘿嘿嘿嘿~”

耳边有路飞压抑的笑声。

<现在还不放开手吗？>

但是不能发出声音来，被发现的话就糟糕了，只能忍着了。

甲板上传来大家的声音，厨房传来山治的怒号，罗感觉自己可能会和路飞一起被教训。

耳边还有路飞热热的气息。

<……？！草帽当家的在干什么？！>

耳朵好像被舔了。

“特拉男也偷吃了吧！身上有食物的气息哟！”路飞悄悄地说，能想象到他憋着笑的表情。

<……>

甲板上安静下来了。

“喂，草帽当家的……快放开我。”罗松了口气。

“好啊~”

路飞抬起身子来，罗眼前果然是一张大大的笑脸。

“不过特拉男吃到的我还没有吃到哦~”

还没反应过来，刚才那张大大的笑脸已经亲了上来，舌头钻进罗的嘴里，席卷了一圈。

“唔！”

<玩笑吗？这家伙真是……>

路飞放开罗了，罗一愣，路飞的眼神可不象是在开玩笑。

趁着罗愣住的一刹那，路飞又偷偷亲了罗一下，等罗反应过来的时候，路飞已经翻身下去了。

“多谢款待啦~~特~拉~男~”

远远的传来路飞的声音，这下估计也是全船都听见了吧。

果然接着传来的是路飞被揍的声音。

嘴里还留着刚才的味道。

“卷眉当家做的食物……果然是很好吃啊……”

罗挣扎着起来，刚才好像是卡在沙发里的样子，外面是一望无际的大海和星空，银河亮亮的向着远处蜿蜒而去。

“德雷斯罗萨……”

————END————


End file.
